The general goals of this project are to understand the biology of the circulating hormone binding proteins and to delineate the role that they play in human disease. Recent research findings include demonstration of striking evolutionary divergences in corticosteroid-binding globulin and testosterone-binding globulin in primates, and observation of apparent androgen resistance in primate species that are resistant to cortisol. Future directions of the project will emphasize the role of adrenal function in modulation of circulating CBG and the application of sex-hormone binding globulin as a biochemical index of thyroid hormone action in patients with resistance or pseudo-resistance syndromes.